Приезжий
by Marina Braginskayi
Summary: Иван Брагинский, погулял как-то школу... и сильно об этом пожалел. Ведь именно в этот день говорили об ученике по обмену из Америки, который должен будет жить в семье одного из учеников. А так как Ваня халатно относился к учебе и школу посещал сравнительно редко, классная руководительница решила наказать его за этот проступок и отдать американца именно в его семью.
1. Chapter 1

— Мда, – я ухмыльнулся, поглядывая в окно: вьюга нещадно свистела, снося снежным потоком вновь прибывших в аэропорт. – Нашему новоиспеченному товарищу погодка просто обязана понравиться.

Папа задремал в кресле напротив, впрочем, как и сестры, облокотившиеся на меня с обеих сторон. Мы уже битый час сидим и ждем ученика по обмену, прибывшего к нам, как не странно, из Америки. О нем я знал только то, что зовут его Альфред Ф. Джонс. И что это за «Ф» такое странное? Это имя, собственно, и красовалось неровными английскими буквами на табличке, которую держала моя мама, расхаживая по периметру и довольно улыбаясь, словно объевшийся сливок кот.  
Я-то знаю, отчего у нее такая сладкая улыбочка, и это уж точно не радость от предстоящей встречи: сегодня вечером родители уезжают с отцом в Подмосковье. Мама беседку у дачи строить да пруд копать. Папа в лес, по грибы по ягоды. Ма эту поездку уже год планировала, да никак не получалось с работы отпроситься. Наташа тоже уезжает. В Питер, на учебу. А Оля благополучно отправится со своим мужем куда-то в другой конец страны. И в итоге я остаюсь в квартире один на один с иностранцем, а это совершенно безрадостная новость. Ах да! Компанию скрасит мой доберман Васька. Надо будет с ним погулять, и черт! Я, похоже, забыл его покормить. Ну все, теперь он обидится на меня и будет гадить в тапки.

— "Привет! Альфред Ф. Джонс – это я!" – К нам, с чемоданами и рюкзаком, стремительно проталкивался через толпу невысокий блондин в очках, чье лицо озаряла поистине голливудская улыбка.

— Он слишком легко одет – замерзнет до того, как мы подойдем к машине, – процедила сквозь прежнюю милую улыбку мама.  
Ну, теперь понятно, в кого у меня такая "классная" улыбка.

— Ставлю пятьсот, – негромко, сжав мою руку, сказала Наташа.

— Ты что? Я ставлю тысячу, – улыбнулся отец, пихая деньги маме в руку.  
Кажется, пока что Альфред запутался в оградительной ленте.

— Знаете? А я верю в мальчика! – с энтузиазмом заверила Оля и сунула сто рублей.

— Что-то не сильно ты веришь, – улыбнулся папа, увидев, сколько денег дала его старшая дочь.

Оля на это замечание лишь пожала плечами: мол, семья у нее молодая, доход маленький. Ещё эта молодая семья уже заняла у меня пару приличных сумм, поэтому я против того, чтобы она уезжала, не выплатив мне все долги. Я перевел взгляд на теперь уже несущегося к нам на всех парах америкашку. Ох, он всех растолкал, и теперь сыпал людей извинениями, проходя мимо, но все так же толкая. Этот парень действительно похож на слона, даже я, со своим пока что метр восемьдесят, двигаюсь более изящно.

— Фуух, – Джонс затормозил прямо перед нами и, сминая языком, выговорил – Зрдраавствуйте.

Родители и сестры представились. Когда подошла моя очередь, американец как-то странно посмотрел на меня.

— "Простите!" – поставив чемоданы, он протянул руку. – …Вы Иван Брагинский?"

— "Да", – Я пожал протянутую руку, но он неожиданно притянул меня к себе и, встав на цыпочки, обнял за шею. Я опешил.

— "Я ни хера не знаю русский язык. Я не собирался ехать в эту страну! Меня заставили", – он сказал это очень тихо, я еле разобрал его слова.  
Отстранившись, Альфред в очередной раз продемонстрировал домашним свою сногсшибательную улыбочку.

— "Печально. Но мне плевать", – Я улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой.

– "И что, совсем не говоришь?" – тихо.

— Нэмного, – ответил он.

— Будет нелегко… – тихо простонал я, поворачиваясь лицом к маме, – пошли в машину уже, я проголодался пока тут сидел.

— Да, я тоже есть хочу! – поддержала меня Наташа, все никак не хотевшая отпускать мою руку из своих стальных объятий.

А объясняла она это тем, что ей скоро уезжать, и она хотела бы побыть со мной подольше.

Тем временем американец с сосредоточенным лицом пытался понять, о чем же мы говорим. И что он строит из себя умника? Проверим насколько он гордый, и насколько его хватит, чтобы попросить меня перевести.

—Конечно! Сына помоги ему с чемоданом. Пойдем Наташа, нам еще машину прогревать, не мешай ему, – мама взяла свою дочь за руку и потащила к парковке.

Я поднял один из чемоданов Джонса и свободной рукой схватил иностранца за куртку. В тесном здании аэропорта было очень много народу, а судя по тому, как парень добирался до нас, лучше держать его от греха подальше. Странно, но он даже не стал сопротивляться.

— "Слушай, а можешь немного о своих родных рассказать? Кто, например, та девушка с длинными волосами? Вон та, которая вцепилась в тебя как утопающий в спасательный круг. Хахахаха!" – он рассмеялся громким беззаботным смехом.

Я тоже усмехнулся.  
— "Девушка с длинными волосами – это моя младшая сестра, ее зовут Наташа. Ту, что с короткими волосами, зовут Оля, она тоже сестра, только старшая. Женщина с табличкой – наша мама. Мужчина - отец, как ты, наверное, догадался. Хорошие веселые люди, тебе понравятся", – ответил я.

Американец пробубнил что-то и снова замолк. Мы вышли на улицу. Лицо тут же обдало морозом, я почувствовал, как кожу стягивает холод. Я отпустил американца, здесь он уже вряд ли потеряется или толкнет кого-нибудь.

— Пойдем, машина недалеко. Только смотри под ноги, кое-где снег глубокий, – я только сейчас заметил выражение лица американца! Челюсть отвисла, глаза по пять рублей - в общем, полное недоумение. Бедняга, он, скорее всего, впервые видит столько снега. Я чуть было не расхохотался, но вместо этого улыбнулся и вежливо спросил:  
— Что-то не так?

— Н-нет, все о'Кей! – заверил он меня и улыбнулся, обнажая ряд белоснежных зубов.

Я завистливо ухмыльнулся. Отвернувшись, пошел к машине, до которой около двухсот метров ходьбы как минимум. Через несколько минут я отчетливо слышал стук его зубов, но на вопросы все ли с ним нормально? Он только кивал головой. Явно гордый и неприступный. Это поначалу даже нравилось. Но уже в машине я понял, что это вовсе не гордость, а простая упертость и глупость. Он усиленно пытался изобразить физиономию заинтересованности, когда мама в течение пяти минут без перерыва что-то рассказывала ему о Москве и ее суровых пейзажах. Но должного эффекта его поведение не возымело, так как ма, сидящая на переднем сидении Мицубиши все равно его не видела, да и кажется, вообще не интересовалась, слушают ее или нет. А Альфред просто ребенок! Испорченный и избалованный ребенок! Далее последовали его идиотские вопросы и реплики, которые меня порядком достали. Да и не только меня. Ехать нам относительно недолго, около получаса, и на протяжении пути он успел свести с ума всех, начиная с Наташи и заканчивая папой! Думал, я его убью, нет, даже на это надеялся. Ведь лучше убить его сейчас и не мучиться… Даже не знаю сколько времени он будет провоцировать меня на преступление!


	2. Chapter 2 Обед

— Запри Ваську в нашей спальне, сынок! – мама пыталась перекричать собственное громыхание кастрюлями на кухне.

Квартира у нас была сравнительно небольшая: тут пятерым едва места хватало, что уж говорить о еще одном поселянине. У родителей была спальня. Оля, когда к нам приезжала (что бывало довольно часто), перебивалась на скрипучем диванчике в зале. У младшей и у меня были свои комнаты, но к Наташе заходить строго воспрещалось под угрозой запарывания коллекционными ножами.  
Я не без сожаления закрыл дверь прямо перед сморщенным в злобном рыке носом собаки. А ведь так приятно было смотреть, как американец с дикими воплями носится по квартире от моего Васеньки! Я раздосадовано вздохнул и пошел на кухню, где мама уже накрыла стол и поставила перед каждым тарелку борща.  
Иностранец уже сидел за столом, подперев руками подбородок и уже в который раз изображал из себя внимательно слушателя. Увидев меня, он сменил голливудскую улыбку и щенячьи глазки на каноничный наглый оскал и колючий взгляд. Я сел на свое место между папой и Наташей. Это место, к огромному разочарованию, оказалось напротив американца, которому я уже успел послать "милую" улыбку. Так мы с Джонсом, дружно хлебав борщ, периодически сверлили друг друга взглядом. Родители и сестры молча доедали первое, негласно решив сослаться на поговорку «Когда я ем – я глух и нем».

— Мне кажется, ты ему не нравишься, – тихо, склонившись ближе ко мне, сказал отец. Из-за того, как чамкал американец, его никто более не услышал.

— Думаешь? – так же тихо с наигранной тревогой, спросил я. Папа пожал плечами и вернулся к своему супу.

— Вааа-аня, – нарушила молчание Наташа. Я повернулся к ней лицом. – Я так буду по тебе скуча-ать – Со слезами на глазах пролепетала она.

— О-оу, а ты куда-то собралась?

—Ну, ты дурак! Дурак! – сестра начала трясти меня за плечо, чуть ли не плача.  
Я рассмеялся. Все-таки до чего она забавная: ведется на любой развод, принимает любую даже самую глупую шутку близко к сердцу! Пока я сражался с Наташей, мама уже поменяла пустые тарелки из-под борща на второе: пюре с котлетами и макароны с сосисками, кому что досталось.

— Да, помню я все! Не волнуйся, – сдался я, поливая свое пюре кетчупом.

— "А что, она куда-то едет?" – как бы невзначай спросил Альфред. Да, я видел, как он следил за мной! Шпион недоделанный. (я не поняла, о чем это он?о.о)

— Эй, Ваняя-я, ты так и не ответил, будешь ли по мне скучать?

—Наташа, ешь!

— Но, мам, он же не ответил! – возмутилась девушка.

— Дай ты ему нормально покушать. Он и так худенький стал! – мама ткнула в меня вилкой, с которой соскользнула на стол макаронина.

— "Да, прям кости да кожа!" – ехидно заметил Джонс.

— "Когда это ты начал понимать русский?" – с сомнением спросил я этого американского…  
— "Некоторые слова я все же понимаю, толстушка ты моя."  
Опаааа…

—"К-кто?... Твоя?"  
Может я не расслышал, или не правильно перевел?

— "Тол-сту-шка"– по слогам сказал американец, и зло откусил соленый огурец.  
Господи, опять. Опять он несет всякий бред. Вот скажите мне, этот америкос (прикинь, слово «америкос» есть в вордовском словаре :D) снова жаждет довести меня до преступления и белого каления?

— "Это американцы придумали Макдональдс и пожирают тоннами гамбургеры тоже они!" – зло прошипел я, взглядом указывая на талию Ала. Кстати ниче такая талия. Но в аэропорту я, если честно, ожидал увидеть какого-нибудь черного жирдяя.

—"Ну конечно! Это все ваши оправдания! Ты толстый, признай это и смирись", – пожал плечами Джонс и еще раз откусил огурец.  
Он что, таким образом пытается избавиться от необоснованного комплекса? Америкашка врал в своих заключениях, но видимо, ему просто не хватает внимания, чужая страна – незнакомые люди. А я точно знаю, что у меня с фигурой все отлично. Просто этот американец бесит меня. И не важно, что он говорит. Любое его слово уже меня выводит!

— "А не охерел ли ты, Федька?" – протянув руку к блюду с зелеными овощами, мило улыбнулся я.

— "Не думаю! Передай мне, пожалуйста, огурец."

— На, подавись! – я надавил на край изогнутого огурца и угодил Джонсу прямо в лоб. Взгляд ошарашенного котенка на его лице резко сменился более злобным и колючим. Он взял надкусанную котлету, со своей тарелки и с громким:  
— Сам подавись! – кинул ее в меня.  
Я уж было приготовился ловить снаряд, но косой америкашка кинул ее куда-то в бок.

— Эй! Котлета у меня в супе! – возмущенно крикнул папа, показывая на свою тарелку. Ну, теперь понятно, куда это в бок.

—Ты сколько еще борщ есть будешь? – угрожающим тоном спросила мать с другого конца стола.  
Зазвонил домофон. Наташа, до этого момента полностью игнорировавшая происходящее, от неожиданности уронила вилку и полезла под стол. Оля побежала открывать, а папа стирал с лица капли борща и отклеивал капусту, налипшую ему на бровь. Федя кинул мне в волосы огурцом, и теперь упал ржать под стол.

— МАМ! ТУТ ТАКСИ ПРИЕХАЛО! ЗА ВАМИ! – заорала из прихожей Оля.  
— Ой, время-то уже! – мама встала из-за стола, схватила папу за руку и потащила к выходу. Там их ждали еще три дня назад собранные сумки.

— Неееет! Мой суп!  
Из-за всей этой суматохи доесть отец не успел, но голодным уезжать видимо не собирался. Он схватился за скатерть, и тарелка еще не остывшего супа упала на Джонса, до сих пор сидевшего под столом.

— Потом как-нибудь доешь.  
Не думаю что он сможет это сделать.  
Тут меня ущипнули за ногу. Я подскочил с места и опрокинул на себя открытый кетчуп и пюре с котлетами.

— Прости братик! Пошли я раздену тебя и постираю твой свитер со штанами! – Наташа вылезла из-под стола и начала тянуть меня из кухни в ванную.

— Нееет! – закричал я, отчаянно вырываясь, из загребущих рук сестры.  
Тут из того же укрытия, что и Наташка, вылезает Джонс, с капустой на лице, мокрыми волосами и ..котлетой на макушке. Какая-то котлета бумеранг – улетела от Альфреда и приземлилась там же. Есть справедливость на свете!

— Сына! – мама подбежала ко мне и поцеловав в лоб сказала. – Переоденься, фуу.. весь в еде!- Она пальцем ткнула в пюре, потом попробовала. – А ведь ни чего так получилось, вкусненько. Правда, ведь? И парня переодень. Он тоже весь грязный.

Вот вам и семейное прощание: ни тебе «будь осторожен», «хорошо веди себя в школе», «не спали квартиру», «не убей американца» – ничего! Они что совсем обо мне не беспокоятся? Хотя, что я могу сделать? Напиться вместе с Артуром?

— Да мам, хорошо.

— Все, мы поехали! Валера за мной, нас такси ждет!

—…

— Эй! Вале… Ты, что из кастрюли хлебаешь? Пошли уже на самол.. то-есть на дачу опаздываем! – мама нервно похихикала, оттащив папу от кастрюли и, вручив ему две сумки, закрыла дверь с другой стороны.  
Почему-то, как только они ушли, вся суматоха испарилась, оставляя после себя только бардак и тишину. Я подошел ближе к двери, вытирая кетчуп с лица. И только сейчас до меня дошел, казалось бы, очевидный вопрос: что они собрались делать на даче зимой? Там ведь снега по колено.

— Они ведь не на дачу поехали? – сосредоточенно стирая с моего живота пюре, спросила Наташа.  
Ух, ты ж бля! Она же на кухне стояла! Че она вообще делает? Я отпрыгнул от нее на несколько метров. Мало ли, у меня ведь еще и на штанах пюре…

— Чего такие грустные? – к нам весело, прискакала Оленька.

— Да нет, ничего. Просто странно это все. Дача и тому подобное, – сказал я, опускаясь в кресло напротив входной двери.

— А! так вы че, не знаете? Они же вроде к друзьям в Финляндию укатили. – с широкой улыбкой пояснила Оля. – Ну ладно, пока! Я всех люблю, увидимся потом! Слушай, ты весь измазанный кетчупом, похож на героя боевика! Такой мужественный с запекшейся кровью! Да. Пока, меня уже ждуут.  
Она выкатила чемодан и, поцеловав наши с Наташей озадаченные лица, тоже закрыла дверь.  
Вот те новость. Мама, блин…  
— "Скорее на злодея", – пробормотал американец, тяжело опускаясь на соседнее кресло, вытирая лицо и руки небольшим кухонным полотенцем.  
Я с неодобрением посмотрел на него.  
— "Что?" – с раздражением спросил Альфред, возвращаясь к своему занятию.

— Братик, у меня самолет через час, – грустно, шмыгая носом, сказала Наташенька.

— Тогда, пока! – все же умеет эта девушка перенять на себя все мое внимание!  
Я радостно потер ладони. Наконец-то никто не будет пытаться меня изнасиловать! Счастье то какое!

— Я сильно буду по тебе скуча-ать! – чуть ли не рыдая, Наташа бросилась ко мне на колени! Видимо, не увидев ожидаемой реакции, она решила применить другую тактику.

— Ну.. Ну все, тебе пораааа! – я встал, пытаясь отцепить ее от моих плеч.

— Угу.

— Ну тогда покааа.

— Да-да еще немного.

— На самолет опоздаешь.

— Ага.

— Так! Все! – американец взял мою сестру за шкирку и выставил за дверь вмести с чемоданом. Нифига герой!

— "Что ты так смотришь? Она бы никогда не ушла!" – в чем-то он конечно прав, но все же… она моя сестра.

— Ладно, я в душ! – крикнул он и скрылся в ванной.  
Довольно странный тип, такой раздражающий – прямо жуть! Я взял тряпку и пошел убирать спальню приезжего. Которая, в общем-то, как и сам приезжий, прибывала в борще, пюре и котлетах с огурцами. Думаю разместить его ближе к холодильнику, чтобы, если ночью захочу есть (а я специально захочу), смог наступить на него и притвориться, что случайно.

Примерно через пару мгновений, когда я протирал лужу супа под столом, из ванны донеслось:  
— "FUCKING-SHIT! что это за штука?"  
Я подпрыгнул от неожиданности и ударился об стол головой. Думаю, этот узколобый наконец-то заметил котлету, которая все это время красовалась в его смазанных борщом волосах.


	3. Chapter 3 Ночь

Я помылся, переоделся и заставил американца лечь на кухне спать, а это, между прочим, было нелегко. И уже когда сам добрался до кровати и почти уснул вышеупомянутый явился!

- Ва-аань. Ива-аан! - Я открыл один глаз. В дверях, словно призрак, стоял американец в обнимку с одеялом и подушками, и тихо стонал мое имя.

- Какого черта Джонс? Я почти уснул! - Простонал я. Этот придурок еще и спать мне не дает. Наступить на него ночью отменяется, теперь я задушу его подушкой!

Маленькими перебежками, озираясь по сторонам, американец двинулся ко мне.

- "Я не хочу там спать! Из окна дует, кафель холодный и я точно уверен, что видел призрака!" - Взвизгнул Джонс. Выжидающе уставившись на меня.

- "Хорошо-хорошо. Только заткнись и не мешай мне спать!"- Согласился я и снова отвернулся к стенке. На пол шлепнулось что-то большое, послышались шаги и шуршание одеяла, но и они через несколько минут стихли. Я уже привыкнув к тишине, и приписав американцу одну хорошую черту, умение тихо спать, сам с удовольствием закрыл глаза, предвкушая тихую и быструю ночь перед понедельником.

- "Эй! Я тут подумал, а у вас всегда так холодно?"- Не тут-то было! Ладно вычеркиваем! И того у него ни одной хорошей черты!

- "Только зимой! Я просил замолчать и спать!"

- "Слушай! Хочу и разговариваю! Свободная страна - что хочу то и делаю!"- Я прям спинным мозгом почувствовал как он показывает язык!

- "Так. все! пошел отсюда!"

- Ладно. Я молчу - Он сказал это с жутким акцентом, я сначала даже не понял, что именно. Но потом решил что лучше не переспрашивать.

Я снова закрыл глаза и представил как расстреливаю этого американца. Сон начал медленно и уверено приходить, а глаза слипаться.

- "И почему ты не спишь со своей собакой?"- Он опять разрушил вдребезги мои прекрасные сновидения.

- Замолчиии - Завыл я в подушку.

- "У тебя тут как-то грязно…" - Американец провел ладонью по паркету. - "… Шерсть, какая-то."

- "Поэтому и не сплю с собакой! А теперь заткнись!" – Американец послушно закрыл рот. Надо же получилось! Но это не меняет факта, что в глаза, будто песка насыпали. И все из-за этого надоедливого, импульсивного, чокнутого… "тии-дии"

- "Ой, слышь, тут тебе смска пришла!" - Все. Я больше не отвечу. Лучше мертвым притвориться! Небось, и прокатит. - "От Артура Карн..Каркд чо за фамилия?"- Сон как рукой сняло. Я быстро встал с кровати и, выхватив телефон, вернулся под толстое одеяло.

- "Пф, больно надо было!" – Американец обиженно закутался в одеяло и повернулся ко мне спиной, выпячивая задницу, как бы показывая этим куда мне и моему телефону нужно идти.

Я посмотрел на дисплей мобильного.

От: Артур Керкленд.  
«Сегодня видел Олю, сидевшую в такси, и Ториса, впихивающего чемоданы в багажник. Они что прямо Все тебя покинули?»

Кому: Артур Керкленд.  
«ДА! ВСЕ МЕНЯ КИНУЛИИ! И ОСТАВИЛИ С ЭТИМ АМЕРИКАНЦЕМ!»

От: Артур Каркленд.  
« Пф! Так тебе и надо! По-моему, я тебе говорил не прогуливать! И не издеваться над одноклассниками тоже!»

Кому: Артур Каркленд.  
« Но это же так весело! ^J^»

От: Артур Каркленд.  
«Ага! прямо так мило, а главное, забавно! Дурак! И перестань мне слать этот дебильный смайлик!»

Кому: Артур Каркнелд.  
«^J^»  
«^J^»  
«^J^»

От: Артур Каркленд.  
«АААААААААаааа я тебя ненавижу!»

- "Так! Все! Ты же вроде собирался спать! Вот и спи!" – Американец нахмурившись смотрел в мою сторону.

- "Заткнись! Ты ведь говорил что-то там про свободу. Это она и есть, наслаждайся!"

- "Надоел со своим любовничком переписываться и не прикрывайся свободой!" – Заорал Джонос, садясь в своем самодельном гнезде, выстроенном в противоположном углу комнаты.

Я взял перьевую подушку и со всей силы кинул ему в лицо. Американец с глухим стуком упал обратно на матрас. Я его там не убил случайно? Хотя даже если и убил, наконец-то замолчал, еще раз так крикнет и Ваську разбудит! А если проснется Васька, то проснутся все соседи.

Кому: Артур Каркленд.  
«Тут один нахальный американец назвал нас любовничками!»

От: Артур Каркелд.  
«Надеюсь я сверху!»

Кому: Артур Каркленд.  
«Ты хоть представляешь, как это будет выглядеть? Тьфу ты! О чем мы вообще говорим?»

От: Артур Каркленд.  
«О том кто сверху XD Бьюсь головой об спинку кровати»

- "Коммунист проклятый! У меня из-за тебя кровь пошла!"- Зашипел Альфред.

- "Что, месячные? Тогда вряд ли это из-за меня."

- "Коммуняга ты идиотский! Из носа кровь пошла!"

- "Так иди в ванную, пока соседей не залил." - Сказал я и кинул в него коробкой одноразовых салфеток. По полу быстро зашлепали босые ноги, и комнату осветил мягкий свет из соседней комнаты. Несколько минут тишины и покоя без громкого голоса иностранца и из ванной послышалось:

- "Она не останавливается! Все… Я умираю от потери крови. Мне конец…" - Голосом умирающего лебедя сказал Джонс. Думаю, эта фраза и была роковой сегодняшним вечером.

Я встал с кровати, и решил было заткнуть американца навсегда, но споткнулся об его одеяло, которое почему-то лежало под дверью моей комнаты, и пропахал носом до ванной. Все тело горело как от ожогов,а кровь из разбитого носа затекала в рот и глаза мешая видеть. Но то, что американец, увидев меня, резко согнулся в истерическом хохоте, и ударился об раковину головой, я видел отчетливо!

Альфред стукнулся с такой силой, что рикошетом отлетел назад, и упал на меня, все еще пытающегося встать с четверенек.

- Но. Лошадка.- Простонал Джонс и соскользнул с моей спины на пол. Похоже, мой план по затыканию его навсегда почти удался. Правда, не совсем, так, как я планировал, но все же.


	4. Chapter 4 Врач

Дальше все было как в тумане. Я кое-как добрался до телефона и позвонил в Скорую. Пока к нам мчалась первая помощь, я решил не терять времени и привести в чувства Альфреда. Он все так же лежал посередине коридора, а изо лба у него, тонкой струйкой, сочилась кровь. Подошел к нему, пнул немного, но он не очнулся, тогда я поднял американца на руки, и понес к кровати. Красная майка иностранца была в бордовых пятнах. Видимо это из носа. Он ведь сразу на полу решил истекать кровью.

Я сел на край кровати и скинул с нее мешающее ровно лечь одеяло.

- Ну ты и придурок. - Тихо сказал я, подвинув ноги Альфреда, облокотился на стену и начал исследовать свое лицо на наличие повреждений. Ничего, все в полном порядке, вот только колени и локти разодрал. А так вроде бы в норме, что не скажешь о нашем приезжем друге. Он не был бледным или еще каким-нибудь. Появилось ощущение что он просто спит, перемазанный кровью конечно, но это не проблема, с кем не бывает! Кровь уже остановилась, значит дело за малым, просто разбудить.

–Эй. Эй, Джонс! Вставай!- наклонился к нему и проверил пульс, все в норме! Я побил американца по щекам - тот не отреагировал, тогда меня осенила гениальная идея. Я побежал на кухню и вернулся с ваткой смоченной водкой. Взял его за подбородок, и помахал перед носом мокрой ваткой. Он закашлялся, открыл глаза и, тут же покраснев, отодвинулся. И с чего вдруг такая реакция?

В домофон позвонили, я пошел открывать, оставив раненого.

Через несколько минут мы оба перебинтованные,сидели на кухне и слушали указания врача. Точнее я слушал, а Альфред притворялся, все время, кивая своей, заклеенной пластырем, головой. Он почти не понимает русского, ему же хуже. Закончив и выписав нам мази врач ушел, но когда я уже закрывал за ним дверь он как-то странно ухмыльнулся… К чему бы это?

- "Слушай, а почему это он так улыбнулся?" – Высунувшись, из-под моей руки спросил американец.

- "Да потому что мы одни в съемной квартире, полураздетые, ну по крайней мере ты, я то в тельняшке и трусах… Впрочем и доктор был молодым, может даже интерном еще. Какая вообще разница, что он там подумал?"

- Нуууу? - Протянул американец, сев в кресло и закинув голову назад. - Я что-то не улавливаю.

- "Ой, ладно пошли спать!" – Как же меня бесит этот недалекий, а теперь еще и наголову больной америкашка!

- Помоги?- Он протянул мне руку.

Помочь встать что ли? Ладно. Я взял его за руку и сильным рывком поставил на ноги, он пошатнулся и ткнулся носом мне в ключицу.

- Эй. - Я немного потряс его за плечи, он обмяк у меня в руках. Он что уснул? Прямо стоя? Этот иностранец удивляет меня все больше!

Я положил его на матрас в углу комнаты. и вернулся к себе в кровать. Уснул я очень быстро, можно сказать моментально. Правильно, никто ведь через каждые две минуты не орет над ухом.  
Утром я проснулся от назойливого:

- Ва-аань, эй! Иван! Брагинский!- Я повернулся на другой бок, и запихал одеяло между ног, устраиваясь поудобнее. Не хочу я сутра пораньше слышать его писклявый голосок! В конце-то Концов!

- Слушай, Ваа-аань. - Он повис у меня на руке, чем очень сильно напомнил Наташу!

- Ну что там у тебя? - Раздраженно спросил я.

- "Я не знаю как мне бегать по утрам! За окном очень темно и кругом снег!" - Он говорил так, будто снег зимой его очень сильно удивлял.

- "А ты откуда к нам явился?"

- "Из Калифорнии."- Удивленно ответил на вопрос американец. – "А что?"

- "Загорелый наверное?"- Тихо, проваливаясь в сон, спросил я.

- Ммм даааа… - Немного с восхищением, протянул американец. Ну все, я занял его на некоторое время! Пусть по разглядывает свои загорелые мышцы. А я пока посплю.

- "Эй, а что дальше? Ну, загорелый, красивый, еще умный и…"

- Сколько времени? - Я прервал его самовосхваление, не в силах больше терпеть этого "скромника"!

- А? А время, шесть!

- Сколько? -Резко развернулся к нему лицом, вкладывая в свой взгляд всю злобу и ненависть к американцу.

- А что? – Сделав невинные глаза, Альфред встал с пола и попятился к двери. Я уже спустил одну ногу на пол когда Альфред дал деру.

- ААААААААААааа - Раздался лай, а из темноты коридора, на меня бежал американец, уносящий свою тощую задницу он пасти Васьки.

Альфред недолго думая запрыгнул на меня, обхватив ногами за талию и пытаясь задушить руками. Васька не останавливаясь гавкал и фыркал на американца. Я отпихнул пса ногой. Джонс не переставал орать и сжимать в объятьях мою шею, собака гавкала. Чудесное утро!

- ФФУУУ!- Крикнул я.- Василий! Заткнись! "Альфред, отпусти меня, пожалуйста, я отведу собаку обратно в комнату". - Странно, но они оба меня послушались! Васька перестал истошно лаять, а американец, слабо кивнув, отпустил меня, и быстро спрятался за спину. Он дрожал.

- "Ты что так сильно боишься собак?" – Удивленно спросил я.

- "Я ничего не боюсь! Я - Герой!"- Слабо пискнул он.

- Что-то не убедительно. - Сказал я, выводя из комнаты зло рычащего добермана крепко сжимая его ошейник. Альфред выглянул из-за подушки, которую он использовал как щит, и посмотрел на меня немного красными глазами.

- С-Спасибо. - Тихо сказал он, на что я только хмыкнул закрывая за собой дверь.


	5. Chapter 5 Утро

— Это что? Каша? – американец с подозрением поднял на меня глаза, тыкая пальцем в наполненную овсянкой тарелку.

— Да ешь ты уже! – я раздраженно подвинул тарелку ближе к недовольному америкашке. Не зря же я ее варил, в конце-то концов?

Сегодняшний день начался с того, что в полседьмого утра американец разбудил меня и напугал Ваську. Далее, дождавшись, пока я уйду гулять с псом, парень благополучно уснул. Мне, когда я уставший и замерзший вернулся домой, спать было негде, потому что гость из Нового Света распластался у меня на кровати. Сначала, конечно, я планировал спихнуть его и лечь сам. Но потом увидел, как он безмятежно сопит, обнимая мою подушку, и даже как-то… расхотелось.

Но, ничего, я придумал ему другую месть! Я собрал все продуты, которые могли хоть чем-то привлечь, объевшуюся гамбургерами рожу американца, и спрятал их в кладовке. Потом я покормил Ваську и сварил, наконец, оружие мести. Проснулся американец.

Джонс, грозно глянув сначала на меня потом на кашу, резко соскочил с места и с отчаянием начал метаться по кухне, открывая все дверцы и заглядывая во все ящики.

—"Нет! Ну я же видел…"

Я ничуть не удивленный такой реакцией, спокойно притянул к себе тарелку и начал есть.

— О Боже! – с отчаянием завопил американец и схватился за голову, глядя в почти пустой холодильник. – Где… Где еда! Где хлопья? Тут только молоко! И какая-то… Капуста! – Он начал судорожно рыться в холодильнике.

Я взял упаковку бумажных салфеток и кинул ее в Альфреда, привлекая внимание. Ох, он уже с головой скрылся в холодильнике.

— Замолчи и вылазь! Дай мне поесть спокойно, – я зачерпнул побольше каши в ложку и с умиротворенным видом засунул ее в рот.

— Ну и как? Вкусно? – с отвращением спросил голодный Альфред, садясь напротив меня. Я пробубнил в ответ, что очень вкусно, снова зачерпнув каши, съел ее с довольным лицом. Иностранец, кажется, понял, что деваться ему некуда. Уже более заинтересованный, он пооткрывал и позакрывал рот в такт моему, будто пережевывал вместе со мной. Мои губы растянулись в невольной улыбке. До чего же он забавный!

— Ладно! Уговорил… – пропыхтел Джонс, забирая у меня тарелку.

Он опасливо ткнул ложкой в серую массу:  
—Выглядит, так как будто ее кто-то уже пожевал…

Альфред зажмурился и с поистине геройской физиономией запихнул кашу в рот.

—… На вкус примерно так же, – причмокивая, изрек он.

— Ну, извините! Я не повар, – пожав плечами, я поднялся со стула и, шаркая, побрел в комнату одеваться. – Только помой за собой!

— Ага! Конечно…

Почему-то услышав, такой недовольный, и полный сарказма тон, мне сказу вспомнилась реклама «Я не посудомойка! Я – женщина!» Интересно если бы Альфред хоть когда-нибудь, видел эту рекламу, то сказал бы именно также? Я захихикал своим мыслям. И о чем я вообще думаю?

Через полчаса я уже ждал, пока Джонс оденется. Если честно, то жду я тут уже больше десяти минут! Он как баба, ей-богу: то не так волосы лежат, то рубашка с длинными рукавами не устаревает, то зимнюю одежду не взял!

— Что?

— Я не знаю что одеть! – завопил американец.

В принципе, он был уже одет. Ну, по крайней мере, в школьной форме, а это уже хорошо. Я устало потер переносицу, откидывая голову назад.

— Ну, покажи между чем ты выбираешь. Может, я помогу…

Альфред вышел из комнаты, держа в руках две одинаковые куртки.

— Я выбираю ту, что слева! Все? Выбор сделан? Пошли! – я нетерпеливо поднялся с кресла. Это, можно сказать, первый в моей жизни день, когда я так сильно хочу в школу.

— Н-Нет, ты не понял! – подбегая ко мне, сказал он. Я опустил плечи, предчувствуя еще десять минут розыска подходящей одежды. Так мы и опоздать можем. – Эта куртка мне очень нравится!

— Да я заметил~, (че этот знак сверху, а?==) – с ядом в голосе пропел я, указывая на ничем не отличающиеся куртки.

— Нет! Я … мне будет холодно! Я чуть не околел вчера! Что же мне делать? Школа далеко? У тебя есть машина? – засыпал меня вопросами расстроенный американец.

Он растеряно начал метаться по комнате, то подходя к зеркалу и взъерошивая себе волосы, то снова забегая в комнату. Я устало направился к немного потрепанному комоду. Он был очень старый, выделка из темного дерева, кое-где виднелись потертости. Это комод очень нравился маме, поэтому, когда мы переехали из просторного престарелого дома сюда, то ма решила оставить хоть что-то напоминающие длинную историю нашей семьи. Остался еще, конечно, тот самый дом. Он так и стоит среди стеклянных новостроек и советских кирпичных хрущевок, демонстрируя всем свою непоколебимость.

Я достал из ящика перчатки и длинный зеленый шарф:

— Вот. Можешь взять. Перчатки мне все равно малы, а зеленый цвет я не люблю, – протянул Альфреду вещи.

Он выглядел немного ошарашено, но все же медленно, протянув руки, забрал их и тут же натянул на руки.

— Спасибо, не то я думал, что умру от холода!

Альфред отвернулся к шкафу-купе и посмотрел на себя зеркало. Он был одет в черные штаны, теплые ботинки, из-под его любимой куртки торчала белая рубашка с черным телепающемся галстуком. На одно плечо у Джонса висел небольшой рюкзак, с расцветкой под американский флаг. Я еле заметно качнул головой: у них там все такие… Патриоты.

— Доволен? Ладно, пошли уже!

Я взял его за шарф, который Альфред уже успел намотать себе на шею, и вытащил за дверь в темный обшарпанный подъезд нашей многоэтажки. Я отвернулся от него, чтобы закрыть дверь на замок. Вдали коридора замигала лампочка. Освещение и так не ахти, а с этой лампочкой, я еле как ключ вставил! Кажется, Альфред поозирался по сторонам, а затем немного заскулил и прижался к моей спине. Не успев еще ничего сообразить, я почувствовал, как он обвивает меня руками. Я от неожиданности выронил ключ. Лампочка замигала и совсем потухла, Альфред стиснул меня сильнее. Странно, но даже через пальто я чувствовал как быстро и неровно бьется его сердце.


	6. Chapter 6

Альфред переминался с ноги на ногу и сдавленно ругался матом на своем родном. Он стоял подальше от меня, молясь, чтобы этот светофор, наконец, дал зеленый свет, тем самым смог сократить расстояние до школы.

Я же исподтишка наблюдал за иностранцем, который после своей внезапной любвеобильности решил держаться от меня как можно дальше. И на протяжении пяти минут ходьбы по заснеженным, еще не убранным гастарбайтерами, улицам Москвы, он шел ровно на другом конце тротуара, пытаясь не терять меня из виду и при этом не споткнуться и не сбить прохожего.

Думаю, нам надо поторопиться. Я вытащил из кармана мобильный и взглянул на дисплей: без десяти девять. Еще и физ-ра первая… Хорошо хоть школа недалеко. Может, еще сможем не опоздать?

— "Эй! Федя! Иди сюда", – я поманил его рукой, на что он, спрятав толи смущенное, толи раздраженное лицо в шарф, медленно пополз ко мне.

— Джонс, ты что, издеваешься? Мы на уроки опаздываем!

Альфред, почти дойдя до меня, по закону подлости споткнулся о выступ тротуара и полетел бы вниз лицом в грязный, посыпанный солью снег, но я, как герой, схватил его за куртку и снова поставил на ноги. «Как герой…» Откуда у меня такие мысли? Кажется, от незадачливого американца я это и слышал. Джонс еще больше покраснел, и что-то мне подсказывает, что не из-за мороза. Забавненько…

_

— "Больша-ая…" – протянул Альфред, входя в любезно открытую мной дверь школы.

Он лучезарно улыбался, обводя взглядом главный холл, покрытый плиткой пол и хмурых, спешащих на уроки, учеников. Русским детям, утром в понедельник морозной зимой, очень легко обнаружить иностранца. Так же и пятиклассницы, нагруженные сумками и пакетами, бросали хмурые замученные взгляды в сторону по-идиотски улыбающегося американца, который тем временем гладил листья искусственного фикуса. Я вздохнул и потащил приезжего в раздевалку.

— "Эй! Я еще не все посмотрел! Отпусти коммунист!" – разорался мой подопечный.

— "Не кричи, потом все посмотришь. Нам еще переодеваться надо", – одернул я Федьку.  
На что он обиженно надул губы и вздернул нос, но все же замолчал, покорно следуя к вешалкам, предназначенным для одиннадцатого класса. Там меня с недовольным видом ждал Артур.

— Какого черта так долго! – зло, сдвинув брови к переносице, при этом упирая руки в боки (прям как недовольная жена-домохозяйка), сказал Артур.

— Ой, только ты не ори с утра. Принес форму? – я раздраженно кинул снятую с плеча сумку на синюю банкетку.

— Да, представь себе! Иду как чеченский беженец по морозу! С тремя пакетами и сумкой! – опять завел свою песню Керкленд. Американец тем временем решил исследовать воняющую сыростью и ногами раздевалку.

— А что в третьем пакете? – я с любопытством заглянул в небольшой желтый пакет.

— Цветы в класс. Ирина Сергеевна просила принести, – шлепнув меня по руке, с важным, но все таким же раздраженным видом, сказал он. Я отстранился.

— Ааа, ну да, ты же у нас староста, – протянул я, снимая пальто и вешая его на свободный крючок. Потом, с кряхтением садясь на банкетку, стягиваю сапоги и засовываю их в ящик для сменки. Все действия совершаются по уже давно отработанной схеме. Артур ждет, все время цокая языком и стуча ногой по полу, а я до тошноты медленно раздеваюсь. И это уже начинает понемногу сводить с ума: каждый день одно и то же. Из года в год. Меняется только нахождение вешалок и погода за окном.

— "Эй! Рашка, а что это такое?" – ко мне подскочил американец, тыкая пальцем на стеллажи с ячейками, в один из которых я только что засунул сапоги.

— "Это, сын мой, ящики для сменки." – устало протянул я, облокачиваясь на спинку банкетки. Лицо америкоса вытянулось в немом: «Ооооо». Я усмехнулся, взглянув на англичанина, который смотрел на своего по совместительству колониального друга, как на идиота. Причем качая головой так, будто считал это безнадежным случаем.

— "А зачем они?"

— "Для сменной обуви, сын мой".

— "Хватит! Прекрати называть меня сыном!" – завизжал американец.

—"А ты меня Рашкой!" – ядовито процедил я, подаваясь вперед.

— "Ха! Тогда ты Федькой! Что это вообще такое - Федька?" – он понял, что победил в этой маленькой битве. И теперь злорадно скалился, приняв героическую позу. Ну ничего, русские не сдаются! Тем более у нас еще физкультура впереди.

— Один-Ноль, – сказал Артур, разочарованно похлопав меня по плечу и сунув сумку с пакетом в руки.


End file.
